The Two Sides Of Me...(Chapter 4)
Whats up, minna! I'm back with part 4 of The Two Sides Of Me... If you want to go back to the main page, as i always say, CLICK THE LINK.....Thanks for everyone supporting me at the minute.....I really apperciate it.....:-) Like My Stuff? See more at Kotoni~x Notes: the lines like this ______ means words that Kobayashi didnt hear. Wookay - Ok (Kira's version of saying ok) Characters Kobayashi Emiko Kira Kotoni Endou Mamoru Gouenji Shuuya The rest of the Raimon team Reize The rest of Gemini Storm Evil guys in suits. Unknown guy Episode 30 Menace! Aliea Academy Part 2... At the pitch.... Half time....Raimons had it.....There battered already..... And...I cant do anything about or i might get myself killed.....I start to cry silent tears. Reize spots me and walks over to me. He doesnt seem as violent or as evil as he was before. "You ok?" He says. I look up but the sight of his face makes me cry even more...... The girl with the purple bun in her hair gives Reize an evil look and tells him to come. They say somthing in secret. I can kinda pick out what there are saying, but some of the words were muffled. "Reize! we cant do that!" "Why?" "Because we cant let them know that we are _____" "What if i do what to tell them that we are ______" "What if ______ Knows about you telling her that we are ______!!!" "Ok....We are not ______. We are _____." "Right.....Just keep your ______ Character, ok?" "Fine..." He walks back over to me and says- "Are you glad that we are winning?" I look at him in horror. What is wrong with this kid? He probably has some kind of Emotion problem....I guess.... "You should be, Those little worms over there will be crushed by the time we are done with them..." He replys back. I say nothing, keeping the strong emotions inside me. He turns away and heads toward the team planning their next terrible attack. I can hear Raimon in the distance. The liitle girl, The replacer... I think there argueing. "What is with that coach?" Touko says. "Well, I dont really understand either...." Endou comments. "Well she is just doing her job wookay!" The little girl shouts "Ordering you smelly boys around!" "What Cheek!" Touko yells "I'm not a boy!" "Well you are now! He! He!" The little girl remarks. Touko starts chasing the little girl around "KIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She yells. Wait is that girl called Kira? Pretty name. I wish my name was somthing more pretty..... The match is about to start......Waa? Whats with Raimons formation? Have they gone crazy or somthing? Wait a sec......Was this the Coach's idea???? What a stupid coach she is then.... "Everyone! I'm counting on you! Leave the goal to me!" Endou shouts from the distance. Gouenji snarls at the three evil men in suits who have now moved away from me so that i can watch the match without having to stare at their backsides for the whole thing.... "Its useless no matter what you do." Reize says calmly. I just want to punch him now but his good looks make it hard to. Why did you have to be a good looking alien, Reize? The second half starts with aliea's kickoff. The brown haired guy does a suprime long shot. It shoots past Gouenji and Someoka. It goes into the goal...Again.....What is wrong Raimon? Its probably that stupid formation....Come on guys! You can do it! The ball gets passed to Kurimatsu but it gets taken off of him easily....Brown haired guy heads up for the goal again....Shots and scores..... I cover my eyes. I cant bear the thought of me being in that Aliea place again.... Goal!!!!!!!!!!! Goal!!!!!!!!!!! Goal!!!!!!!!!!! Goal!!!!!!!!!! Its a one sided game....Still......The rest of Raimon cant do nothing to help Endou! Everyone is relying on Kidou to make a solution for this. He must really be under pressure at the moment. 31 - 0 to Aliea Academy......There is no way that Raimon can win now. The evil men in suits smile evily (Well...They are evil arnt they?) Endou is battered for sure and the rest of the team are out of breath.... "Looks like this is the end of the match, now you should understand....How powerless you are in front of great strength that is." Reize says. I put my head down....Looks like i have to stay here forever.... "What let you decide that?" "Endou!!!!" I say! "This match isnt over yet!" Endou finishes. Thats it! Raimon might actualy be pulling together now! I dont care if i go back to that Aliea Base, I want to see Raimon score a goal agaisnt Aliea! But it seems to fade away very quickly. Aliea has already stole the ball and passed it to Reize. "Earth has a saying that goes like this: A frog in a well does not know the great ocean." He bellows. "LEARN HOW POWERLESS YOU ARE!" "They are not-" I Interupt before stopping to look at Reize's awesome shot. "Thats a hissatsu?" I shout. "ASTRO......BREAK!!!!!" Endou turns away holding his hand to his heart. MAJIN THE HAND!!!! He tryed to stop it but it was a low shot so it went in the goal but instead it went through the net and then crashed into a building. Endou...Bless his little cotton socks.... Peep! Peep! Peeeeeeeeeeeeep! The end of the match....No...why? Not again!!!!! I cant go back to them! The team rush over to Endou. I free myself from the ropes tieing me together and run over to Endou. "Kobayashi! Are you ok?" Kazemaru asks. I look at him and say nothing. "Emiko-Chan, I'm sorry....We couldnt save you..." Haruna apolgises. I look at her and smile. "Its fine...Its not your fault....Its not any of your fault! You tried you best and thats all that counts." I say. I stand up and try to run away but the three evil me in suits drag me towards the flashing lights and i'm whisked away back into Aliea's cluches....again..... At Aliea Academy's base.... "Master we won." Reize says "Good, Good...." The unknown guy Replys "I've have also heard that Gouenji has left the team." "Ah....That should be another dis advantage for Raimon then..." "Yes......Next time, We will crush them to tiny piecees..." To be continued...... Chapter 5 awaits you..... Kotoni~x 11:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles....Kotoni Talk/Blog Its Over 9000!!!!!!!!' ' Category:Fanfictions Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series